


Don't let me go

by Valiab



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bellarke, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, My First AO3 Post, Violence, not too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valiab/pseuds/Valiab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke saves Bellamy from Mount Weather after he was tortured. They make it into the forest with the mountain men chasing them all night, trying to get back to their camp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

We were running more quickly than we had ever run before. It was pitch black and the only light we had was a broken torch that Bellamy held, but we still had to turn it off from time to time in order not to attract the mountain men, who had been chasing us for hours, right to us. The only thing I heard was my heart pounding and Bellamy’s running steps right behind me. I could hear his breathing getting heavier and I made the mistake of glancing back at him, to check if he was okay. I only saw that he had his hand on his chest fighting to get his breaths out before I stumbled on something, falling flat on my face. A sharp pain hit my left leg and I let out a pained cry. In seconds there was moving all around us and I could feel my heart beating faster against my chest.

Bellamy kneeled down next to me. “Are you okay?” He was standing inches away and I could sense how scared he was. “I'm fine, it’s just… my leg, it hurts, I think it might be injured.”

He glanced back to see where I had fallen, I couldn't see his face but I could sense something was wrong. He turned towards me and slowly stroked my hair back. My skin tingled where he touched it. “Okay Clarke, I don't want you to panic… your leg…um...It’s...”

His sentence was cut short by a loud thump right behind us; the air was filled with noises, twigs breaking, branches being pulled. I panicked, but Bellamy stayed completely calm moving me to a small cave just a few meters from the spot where I had fallen. I wanted to ask him how he knew this cave was here and how he found it in complete darkness but something about his sharp movements told me not to.

I sat on the cold ground and pushed my legs in my chest in order not to cover too much space, the pain blinded me, but I kept my mouth shut. Bellamy sat next to me putting an arm around my waist and dragged me slightly so our backs were resting against the cave wall. I could feel his breath on my neck; I couldn't quite comprehend all my feelings in that moment, all I knew was that he was standing so close, the pain in my leg disappeared. I couldn't stop thinking about the others though, couldn't help wondering if they were safe if they had made it back to camp, all I could do now was concentrate on the man next to me who seemed to be in terrible pain.

I took his hand in my grip and whispered. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

He sighed quietly. “It’s just that when you fell, your…”

I cut him, here he was talking about my injury when not longer than half a day ago he was still hung and tortured and drained for his blood. “No I don't mean with my leg.”

I squeezed his hand, “I mean with you, you couldn't breathe I was worried”

He squeezed back my hand as he replied. “Don't be, I'm fine.” 

_He wasn't. I knew he wasn't. The cuts and bruises all over his skin reassured me of that._

I wanted to tell him that everything was going to be okay that things would get better, but instead i froze, there were crunches on the leaves near us and immediately I knew that we should have hid better.

Bellamy stood very still, his eyes closed. Even though it was pure darkness we were standing so close, i could figure out every muscle in his face. His eyes were shut tight as he was focusing on his hearing, his breath coming out in short puffs.  When you saw him on battle you had to be terrified, he was strong and vicious and you knew you were safe when he was next to you. But here..., okay i got that we were hiding because we were both hurt and couldn't fight. But the truth is i realized something else as i was studying him, he had worry lines around his eyes and the wrinkle he was making on his forehead revealed how scared he really was. I placed my palms on his chest wanting him to know that i was there with him, that as long as we were together, we were okay. He tensed and opened his eyes, he looked at me and his face relaxed, he smiled slowly and for a moment it felt really good just being there, in the cold hard ground with him, even if we were in grave danger. 

We waited for quite sometime before the noises stopped and we came out of our hiding spot. Bellamy stood up carefully, grabbed a branch, ripped a piece of clothing from his shirt and determinedly started working on my leg. It hurt really bad and when i looked at it i freaked. Well, lets just say that my ankle wasn't where it was supposed to be. 

"How are we gonna make it back to camp?" I asked, panicking. 

Bellamy's gaze was intense, as it always was, that scared boy i had seen, not to long ago , had vanished in seconds. Ignoring my question he grabbed my waist and lifted me up. 

"What the hell are you doing?" My voice came out more breathless than i had planned. ~~I hope he didn't notice that~~. 

"What do you think?" he smirked, his eyes glowing. He tried to lift me over his shoulder but i resisted and stepped down.

"I can walk by myself." I snapped, regretting it the instant the words came out of my mouth.

"Wanna bet princess?" 

I rolled my eyes at him and tried to take a step, the pain almost made me faint, my knees buckled from under me and i would have fallen again, if Bellamy hadn't grabbed me and pulled me close to him.

"Why do you always have to be so stubborn?" his eyes were angry but there was a soft tone in his voice.

I smiled at him wanting to thank him, but he didn't give me the chance.He kneeled down in front of me, his back facing me, wrapped my arms around his neck from behind, stood up and caught both of my thighs as they went to rest on his sides. I gave him a thankful look before he started running, his breathing getting heavy almost immediately. 

_There was no way we were going to make it._  

I tried to keep him going longer by stroking his hair, every now and then, and telling him that everything was going to be all right. It seemed to be working and around dawn i really started to believe it myself, but i guess it wasn't meant for us to get back to camp. 

Without warning, i felt someone grabbing my waist violently and pulling me away from Bellamy. 

Miraculously he turned just in time to grasp my hand and pull me back into his arms.

We looked around us, there were people from mount weather with their white, terrifying uniforms all around us and the worst part? There were reapers amongst them.

I didn't know what was so special about us, to chase us an entire night through the forest, but i guess it must have been something important. Measuring our chances to fight or to escape i realized, we didn't stood a chance. 

I looked up at Bellamy, who must have been thinking the exact same thing, because he was avoiding my gaze but was clutching my hand tightly. As the mountain men, started coming closer, with a slow pace and threatening attitude, Bellamy suddenly met my gaze and cupped my cheeks with his palms.

"I'm so sorry Clarke." His voice was barely a whisper, ready to break.

I started tearing up, because that was it, they were going to take us, probably separate us and i didn't know if i could handle that again. I glanced back, they were just 20 feet away. 

Bellamy grabbed my right hand and put in on his chest, he pulled me closer and whispered. "Wherever they take you, keep your mind straight, whatever they do to you just... just stay strong, you're..." his voice broke.

_.10 feet away.  _

I had never seen him so vulnerable before and it broke my heart, seeing him like this. 

"I'll find you okay? I promise you princess i'll save you, just promise me you won't give up."

I didn't respond, tears started falling on my cheeks. He wiped them away and startled me when he shouted . "PROMISE ME CLARKE!"

_.5 feet away._

My mind and voice weren't cooperating but i managed to get the two words out. "I...I promise"

As soon as i spoke he didn't hesitate one second, he closed the final space between us and crushed his lips to mine. It was a desperate kiss, our first but it also seemed like a last one too. I was too surprised to react, i wanted him to do it for so long (i never dared to admit it of course), but i never thought he would. The world fell silent around us, as i grabbed the back of his neck, wanting him to come closer, if that was even possible. I had just kissed him back when someone grasped my waist and i drifted away from Bellamy, screaming, yelling and kicking with my good leg the mountain man who held me. Another one, with a reaper on his heels, caught Bellamy but he fought and was trying to get away, but the man on the uniform delivered a punch on his chest sending Bellamy on the ground panting, three men surrounded him and i lost complete sight of him. I was screaming out my lungs and fighting as hard as i could. I didn't see which one hit me, actually i wasn't looking at any of them, my eyes were fixed on the spot that Bellamy had fallen, i just felt what was happening when one of them kicked me in my bad leg.

The pain was too much. I had to block it out.

The last thing i saw, before i blacked out, was a glimpse of Bellamy standing back on his feet, his skin pale, but he was still resisting and shouting my name.

Then, everything turned black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since i got many requests about continuing this, I thought hehh why not? Anyway this chapter is much shorter than the first one and it ends kind of abruptly so yeah sorry for that.

 

Bellamy woke up with a groan. Every inch of his body hurt like hell. He tried to sit up on his elbows, but his muscles didn’t allow him. His eyesight was fuzzy and couldn't quite concentrate on his surroundings but they did seem familiar. He panicked, as terrifying memories (mountain men capturing him, dragging Clarke away from him), came back to him.

No he thought Not Mount Weather again.

His breathing increased, but he slowly realized he wasn't in Mount Weather; he wasn't surrounded anymore by cold concrete walls. He was startled when he noticed the flap of a tent and the warm welcoming color of a washed out brown.

_No, it couldn't be._

But it was. He was in his tent. His freaking tent after so long…! But how was this even possible he didn't remember being rescued, he didn't remember coming here.

_Clarke_

Had she made it back too? Was she safe? He had to find her.

It took all his willpower to get out of bed. He grabbed his jacket from a wooden table; he had built himself and got out in the sunlight. He stood for a moment outside his tent, closing his eyes and enjoying the sun rays that beamed through the clouds.

Oh it had been too long since the last time he saw the sunlight.

“Bellamy!” He heard the shriek and opened his eyes to see Octavia running into his arms with a grin.

He hugged her tightly, a smile forming on his lips, before pulling away. He looked around him, everyone (and I mean everyone), the adults, the rest of the kids even some of the grounders, had circled around him, smiling and patting him on the back. Lexa had thanked him for rescuing her people, Abby was yelling at him to go lie down again while Octavia and Raven were trying to explain what had happened. Apparently Jasper, Monty, Miller and the grounders that were trapped inside mount weather had stick together (thank god for Clarke talking them into the alliance) and found Bellamy unconscious on the woods with only one man guarding them as the rest of the mountain men were looking for food or something. They had taken the guard down and carried Bellamy all the way back to camp. All the time that Octavia was telling the story and Abby interrupting her, listing each and every one of his injuries, he had only one thing on his mind. Clarke. They hadn’t mention her and he was really starting to get worried.

“What about Clarke?”

Everyone fell silent at his words. The little bubble of happiness that had formed when he exited the tent had popped just like that.

He asked again “Guys, where is Clarke? You found her too, right?”

Octavia reached out and grabbed his hand. “I'm so sorry Bell, they didn’t find her, they knew she was with you and they searched but they couldn't find her”

“Of course they couldn't, they separated us when we were captured” he murmured loud enough for Abby to hear, turned around and walked into his tent again, grabbing a backpack and stuffing in everything useful he could find.

“Bellamy! What are you doing? You can't go out there again it’s too dangerous, you’re injured, your whole body is covered in scar tissue!”

“So will your daughters if I don’t go to find her soon.” He snapped taking a map from the ground and shoving it into his pack.

“Bellamy listen to me, there is already a team prepping to go find her, you need rest”

“I don’t need rest, I’m fine. I’m going after her.”

“Like hell you are” Octavia had come out of nowhere crossing her arms over her chest and staring daggers at him. “She sent you to die Bell, there’s no way you're risking your life for her again! No offence Abby.”

“I promised her I would save her Octavia. And that’s what I'm doing. Either you can help or stay here and pout, it’s your choice.”

She scolded but the defeat was visible on her face, there was no way she would ever win in a fight with her brother. “Fine I'm coming with you but we're bringing Lexa and some of the warriors.”

Bellamy seemed to consider that. “There’s no way they're going to say yes.”

Octavia smirked, due to the relationship she had developed with Indra she was sure she would get what she wanted and sure enough, they were outside the gates with Miller, a few grounder warriors, and Indra herself in no time, completely ignoring all of Abby’s complaints.

Bellamy approached Indra carefully. “Thank you for coming with us.”

She looked at him with the same cold expression she always has painted on her face. “I’m doing this for Octavia, not for you or the girl.”

He nodded and let her give the okay to start.

* * *

 

 

The whole way Bellamy was thinking of his princess. They were hurting her, he knew they were. He just hoped not in the same way they had tortured him. His mind was a dark place right now, filled with shadows and agonizing memories. He remembered everything, every little thing they had done to him. The wounds on his body were hurting like hell. He remembered being hanged upside down, and feeling dizzy and out of nowhere feeling a stabbing pain in his lower abdomen, then a stinging ache to his arms as he realized they were drawing blood from him. But soon the mountain men realized he wasn't a grounder and started torturing him for information. There were lashes, causing him excruciating pain, and then there were shocks with electricity leaving his body inflamed and irritated. But in all the time they were torturing him he didn't say a word, not about his camp or the alliance with the grounders, he just left piercing screams, sometimes he even shouted her name and now he slowly realized how he had been rescued so easily. They wanted him to go because they knew that if they had her, he would come back, and do anything in his power to protect her.

_But he didn't care; he would save her, even if it meant losing his life in the process._

So he increased his pace, wincing at every step he took. Quicker they got there, the less pain she would have to go through. 

They rest for only a couple of hours during the night. Bellamy didn't rest his eyes for even a second, he was pacing back and forth around the space they had camped, combing his fingers through his hair and running all the hallways and entrances he had passed on his first visit, through his head, trying to form a decent plan. When Octavia couldn't take any more of his edged movements, she woke the others up and continued on their "journey."

When Bellamy found the tunnel him and Lincoln had gone through, he stopped, taking a deep breath, rerunning the plan through his head one final time. If they run into reapers they would fire their rifles and run, make it to the entrance, break down the door, save Clarke and get the hell out of Mount Weather. 

~~Simple right?~~

Bellamy braced himself, and held the rifle straight as he was ready to take the first steps into the dark tunnel. 

"Time to save the princess." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knoww i knoww, no Bellarke interaction but i promise you the third (and probably last) chapter will have the reunion and the interaction you (we) all crave! So, thanks you guys for reading! Leave me a comment and tell me what'd you think. Praise, criticism, feedback, all appreciated!  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/valiagranger


	3. Chapter 3

The narrow cave was dark and damp and Bellamy was shivering, but it wasn't from the cold. Shadowed memories made their way into his brain and he handed Octavia his torch. The light wasn't steady in his trembling hands and he didn't want the others to realize how terrified he was. They kept going as quietly as they could, when Bellamy realized he didn't recognize his surroundings, remembering suddenly that, the last time, he spent half the way blindfolded. He decided not to mention that and kept walking. 

Bellamy couldn't get Clarke out of his mind. He had kissed her, he didn't plan to, but he thought that he might not see her again. That was his last wish, if he died, a kiss from the woman he loved. He had managed to get that wish, without the dying part  _thank god,_ but now if he found her, he couldn't be sure if she had kissed him back because she felt the same, or if it was just the heat of the moment.

A loud noise shook him out of his thoughts and he stopped dead in his tracks. Something like a growl echoed through the walls. The sound was horribly familiar to Bellamy.

_Reapers_

As the sound kept becoming louder, they realized that the reapers were coming for them. They didn't have much time. Bellamy turned around and ordered the others t run, and they did, like their lived depended on it.

_Quite literally._

Bellamy heard a scream but he continued running, he ducked, he jumped, he stumbled but he never stopped. He grabbed Octavia's hand and pushed her forward to keep her on sight. When they reached the metal door, the one the mountain men had walked him through after he was tagged harvest, they were panting and trying desperately to catch their breaths. Miller appeared behind Octavia with a bleeding scar on his left cheek.

Bellamy turned to him. "Are you okay?"

He wiped the blood of his face hastily."I'm fine, lets just get the fucking door open" 

Bellamy nodded and with whatever strength they had left, they grabbed anything useful they could find around them and broke the lock. With a few kicks Miller got the door opened, pushed everyone inside and shut the door behind him with a loud thump. 

"Follow me!" Bellamy's shout should have been lower but in the moment he really didn't care. 

They ran hoping there were no cameras in the corners. Bellamy burst through the door, in the room they used to keep him locked in a cage in and tried not shudder. He spotted Clarke immediately, hung upside down, pale as ever. Thankfully there was no one around but Bellamy told the others to cover him just in case. He found a way to lower her down and hovered over her. She was motionless and she seemed thinner than usual. He remembered what Maya had used to wake him up and sure enough he found a thick, white syringe in no time. While he was trying to steady his hands, he took in her small frame, noticing scars all over her back and stomach. Scars he most definitely didn't have. Rage filled his veins and he suddenly wanted to murder everyone in this freaking mountain.

He landed the syringe in her arm and her eyes fluttered open weakly. Bellamy fell on his knees. Cupping her cheeks, he whispered her name and begged her to answer him. 

Clarke let out a muffled sob. "Bell... you're alive, I.. I thought...you..." her voice broke.

"I promised i'd find you princess, didn't I?" he smiled sadly at her and she spread out her hands travelling her palms all over his torso as if she was trying to see if he was real.

"Clarke, what's wrong?" Tears filled her eyes and she let out a little chock. Unable to speak she pointed behind him and he turned, noticing for the first time, a little cassette player. 

Unwilling to let her go, he wrapped an arm around her while the other reached for the cassette, pressing "play" lightly, not even closed to prepared of what he was about to hear. His voice..., well more like his screams and cries, came from the speakers louder than he expected and Clarke brought her hands in her ears trying to block the sounds out, shut her eyes and whispered "Not again, not again" over and over and over again.

Bellamy threw the player across the room, sending it shattered to the floor ending his anguished screams. He glanced at the tiny girl in his arms, who was clutching at the thin fabric of his shirt tightly, and he was furious...  

Furious with the people that had done that to her, furious that they had recorded him when he was tortured, furious with the world for being so cruel to the girl who had his heart, furious with himself that he had let her go.

She shouted Miller's name and he walked into the room panicking. "Is she okay?" 

"She's fine..." Bellamy's voice came out hoarse like he was trying to convince himself along with Miller "...but we have to move now! Get Octavia and two of the warriors to search the way we came in and tell Indra and the rest of them to go and create any kind of distraction so we can slip out of here without the reapers chasing us." Miller nodded, walked out for a couple of minutes that were enough for Bellamy to whisper a few soothing words in Clarke's ear and leave a kiss in her temple. When Miller returned he offered to carry Clarke but Bellamy refused. "But Bellamy you're still injured, you barely got any sleep.." 

"This isn't up for discussion Miller, you concentrate on watching our backs." He lifted Clarke in his arms, she was lighter than he imagined and that worried him, her head fell against his shoulder, every colour drained from her face. 

They walked quickly through the empty hallways when they heard a small chuckle behind them. "Told you, he'd bring back the strongest" Bellamy turned, horror filling his eyes, as he saw the son of president Wallace with a few guards around him,loaded with guns. He didn't have any idea of what they were going to do. They were pretty much fucked. As a miracle Octavia and Indra appeared behind the new president and his guards stabbing and slashing each and everyone of them with their swords. Octavia grabbed a tone generator out of a guard's pocket and threw it to Miller. 

"What are you staring at idiots? RUN!" 

And so they did. Out of mountain weather back to their world, Octavia, Indra and the warriors following closely behind them. When they offered to take Clarke from him so he could rest he didn't even glance at them, he just looked at the sleeping girl in his arms and he regained strength.

When they made it back to camp, and through the gates, everyone gathered around them shouting. Abby, with the help of Jackson, took Clarke from his arms and Bellamy fell to the ground, shaking from exhaustion his eyesight getting blurry and finally passing out, among the crowd that gathered around him.

Hours later, when he woke up, Octavia was next to him, holding his hand. "Hey, how are you feeling?" she asked with a soft tone as soon as he opened his eyes.

Bellamy stood on his elbows looking around him. He was in his tent, with several blankets over his body, a can of water and several meals in the makeshift table and a passed out Raven in a chair across Octavia. Bellamy laid his eyes on his sister smiling weakly. "I'm fine O. I guess i just needed rest"

"You still do Bell, its the middle of the night, go back to sleep." She traced circles up his arm in order to get him back to sleep. But come on, this is Bellamy we're talking about.

He smiled at her and stood up carefully leaving a quick kiss on the top of her head. "Thank you for being there to save us. I love you O, remember that... You can take my bed if you'd like, i have to do something."

Octavia scolded and chuckled simultaneously, which Bellamy found hilarious. "She's in her tent." Bellamy nodded and walked out already feeling a bit better when the cool air met his face.

He peaked his head inside her tent, checking if she was asleep. He observed her chest rising and falling evenly and he walked in approaching her bed. She was sleeping in a calm silence, which was weird for the camp, but maybe it came from him, that calming feeling that he got in chest when he saw Clarke. 

He lowered his head, gently pushing her hair out of her face, and pressing a light kiss on her forehead. Just as he was about to go, she grabbed his hand and whispered. "Don't leave."

He slipped under the covers and settled next to her, wrapping both arms around her waist and bringing her close. "Never again, princess."

When she kissed him he felt like the air had vanished, he titled his head, deepening the kiss and relaxing into her warmth. She pulled away and smiled at him, and Bellamy felt like he was melting. 

She buried her face in the crook of his neck after, and Bellamy kissed her arms, hands, nose and head until she fell asleep against him. And when he woke up and they were all tangled up and their breaths were in perfect sync, he knew, things would get better and for the first time believed that earth was indeed, a magical place. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took so long to update but i just wanted to make this chapter perfect, and idk it ended kind of abruptly and it was quick but i kinda like how it turned out! Anyway thank you guys for all your lovely comments, i really appreciate them all!  
> Leave me a comment to tell me what'd you think!  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/valiagranger

**Author's Note:**

> So i hoped you guys liked it! Idk i think i was planning to make it a one-shot but if i get enough requests i might add a chapter or two. Thanks for reading! This is actually the first ever fanfic i post so i would really appreciate any feedback! Please leave me a comment or review and tell me what'd you think!!  
> My tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/valiagranger


End file.
